


Fiercely Co-Dependent

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, Facials, Fat Shaming, Lawyer Jared, M/M, Marking, Office Blow Jobs, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Snowballing, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: "Oh, I'm an admin. I just lend a helping hand wherever I can," Jensen smiles wide. "Jared's always telling me I've got the magic touch when it comes to his briefs."





	Fiercely Co-Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> If you need more info on the affair/cheating tags, see end notes.

Jensen is sipping a glass of champagne and pretending to listen to Tom babble on about stock prices in Tokyo or something, but he's really watching Jared make nice with his in-laws. He's smiling and holding his wife's hand and being a perfect gentleman, which is utter bullshit because last night he came to Jensen's condo, the condo that Jared pays for, and they fucked like bunnies. 

He's been Jared's mistress, so to speak, for a couple of years now. The wife popped out that first kid and suddenly Jared is always coming by Tom's office, sniffing around Jensen's admin cube like he's starving and Jensen's prime, grade-A meat. He is, of course. Guys like Jeffrey Dean Morgan, CEO of Dean Manufacturing, don't risk their careers by fucking anything less. 

They do, however, kick their mistress out on his ass when they find out he's been fucking the CFO on the side. Tom 'stepped-down' to Senior Vice President of Financial Services after that fiasco and Jensen got bumped down with him, replaced by some little twink. He was making half his regular salary when Jared, the head attorney, came around. Jeff had stopped making payments on the condo and repossessed the BMW, so Jensen flirted right back. 

It's not like Jared isn't easy on the eyes. 

Unlike Jeff, though, he does have a wife. A little dark-haired thing with perfectly fake breasts and just barely enough brains to scrape by in conversation with the higher-ups when they aren't too busy drooling over her. Now that she's had a kid, she's gained some weight, isn't the hottest thing on the block anymore. Her sagging ass definitely isn't in the same league as Jensen's perfectly sculpted cheeks. 

He sets his glass on a passing waiter's tray and walks over there, interrupting their conversation by trailing a finger over Jared's shoulders before sitting down in the free chair next to him.

"Uh, hey, Jensen," Jared smiles, but it's his fake, what the fuck are you doing smile.

"Just wanted to say hi to your lovely wife," Jensen drawls, all honey sweet. "You didn't tell me she's pregnant again."

Jensen knows for a fact that she couldn't possibly be unless she's been having an affair; Jared's told him countless times that he can't stand the sight of her. 

"I'm not pregnant," the wife grits out. 

"Really now? Why, with your hips? Jared comes in everyday with such a big ol' smile on his face and his skin all glowing so I thought it must be impending fatherhood." Jensen pauses, lets a bit of a smirk shine through. "Must just be those facials he's been getting though."

Jared chokes on a mouthful of shrimp and Jensen pats his back. They both know Jensen isn't talking about the kind you get at a spa.

"Careful there, Jared. We all know you'd rather swallow." Jensen pauses just a beat too long. "That."

"Ah, Jensen, is it?" the mother-in-law asks once Jared is breathing again. "Do you work under Jared?"

"I've found myself in that position from time to time." Jensen waves his hand toward Tom while Jared starts to sweat. "But Mr. Welling there is my boss."

"And what is it that you do?" the father-in-law asks.

"Oh, I'm an admin. I just lend a helping hand wherever I can," Jensen smiles wide. "Jared's always telling me I've got the magic touch when it comes to his briefs." 

Jared reaches under the table and squeezes Jensen's thigh hard enough to bruise. "Speaking of which, I need to discuss something with Jensen for a second here. I'll be right back."

Jensen practically gets dragged away into one of the empty conference rooms. Jared slams the door behind them and shuts all the blinds before backing Jensen up against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jared grits out.

"You know that little wife of yours is dumber than a post. I was just having some fun," Jensen pouts.

"You can't do that, Jen. Do you want me to lose my job? Who's going to pay for your river-front condo and your BMW and your expensive clothes and jewelry, huh?" Jared hisses, his eyes going dark.

"Let me make it up to you, honey," Jensen murmurs in Jared's ear. "Suck your big, fat cock just like you want, huh?"

"Fuck," Jared swears.

He grabs Jensen by the back of his neck and ravages his mouth before shoving him to his knees. Jensen is more than happy to oblige. It only takes a few seconds to pull out Jared's cock, rock hard already, and have it slamming down his throat. For all his bitching, Jared gets off on being so close to getting caught. And Jensen does love it when his men are all riled up. 

Jensen grabs Jared's hips to take control back, sucking him hard, taking him deep, and playing his tongue along the head until Jared's legs are shaking. He tugs Jared's balls and just sucks at the tip, wanting this to last.

"C'mon, you little cockteasing slut," Jared pants.

"Mmm," Jensen pulls off with a pop. "You talk to your wife with that dirty mouth?"

"No," Jared groans. "Only you, fuck, please."

With a smile, Jensen goes back to sucking Jared's dick just how he likes. It isn't long before Jared is grabbing his head, holding him in place while he fucks Jensen's mouth until he comes. Jensen holds as much as he can in his mouth before surging up on his toes and kissing Jared, sharing the taste. He blindly tucks Jared back into his pants, doesn't bother cleaning him up. 

"You go back to that wife of yours now," Jensen says as he steps back, his eyes flashing hotly. "Go back to her with your come and my spit all over you, marked as mine."

Jared steps back on weak legs toward the door while Jensen leans back against the conference table, legs spread wide, stroking himself through his pants. He knows he can get Jared to stay right here, easy, but it's a lot more fun to tease him like this.

"Go on, now," Jensen moans. "Sit back down with that lovely family of yours and think about how I'll be waiting at home, ready to pound that tight hole of yours."

"Jesus," Jared whispers. 

He turns and flees the room, completely missing Jensen's satisfied smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the affair/cheating tag: Jared is cheating on his wife. In the past, Jensen cheated on JDM with Tom.


End file.
